Before the Bad
by doshielee
Summary: This will be a series of one shots about my Original Character Lila O'Connell and Jason DiLaurentis and how they met and how they carried on their relationship before Alison disappeared and was found missing. Anyone who has read 'The Fifth Little Liar' by me this is a sort of one shot prequels to that one. Please Read and review! Its Rated M For Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting, The Party, and the Goodbye

Lila laughed at Aria as they both walked into the shop. Her friend had been telling her about things she'd missed when she had gone away to camp. Mostly that she'd convinced Alison DiLaurentis to invite her to her preschool party. A last summer bash that was hard to get into. Aria had done this because Noel had just broken up with Lila and she wanted to cheer her friend up.

"Oh my god, did I tell you, Jason is back in town. Her brother, Lila if he weren't so much older, he is so good looking." Aria fake swooned and Lila with her bright pink streaked hair laughed again shaking her head at her friend. Little did she or Aria know that Jason was in the shop listening to them, it was a job.

"Ari, he is way out of our age range. Not to mention Alison would kill you for even thinking it, being one of her little worker bees and all. I however am immune to her rage as of right now. So I think I might just drool over the image of a shirtless Jason DiLaurentis on the basketball court." Lila smiled at her friend walking around the shop looking at a few things. Jason was keeping himself hidden as he listened to their conversation. If he remembered correctly Aria was the artsy one that Alison had, however he didn't know the voice she was talking to.

"Okay Aria I will go to this party but only for you. We both know she is only inviting me to put me in my place for monopolizing your time lately. But don't think I'm going to just lie down and take shit from her and I'm bringing Liam as backup we both know Noel is going to be there too." Lila stopped in front of a simple empire waist baby doll dress and picked it up. Aria squeaked hugging her friend before running out. Lia walked up to the cash register and then out, Jason bumped into her on his way out grinning at her.

"So, you like seeing me shirtless do you? And you aren't one of my sister's friends. Which means you must be the 'bitch' she has to get Aria back from I take it." Jason noted the blush on the girls face and followed her as she walked down the street. It was amazing to see just how shy she was being after saying something so loud and outspoken about him in the store.

Lila was red from her forehead to her ass with embarrassment. Sure she meant every word she'd said about wanting to see the elder DiLaurentis shirtless but she hadn't known he was in the store listening to al her and Aria said. She moved cutting through the park hoping to lose him but he followed her. Lila stopped and turned leaning her back against a tree looking up at his face.

"Yeah that would be me, guess Alison doesn't do well with competition. Jason, I might also add that you are probably the hottest guy in Rosewood, and I'd like to see you with less than your shirt off, but seeing as you are much older than me I doubt that will actually happen. I'll see you at the party tonight, I'm sure you'll be there with all your older guy friends checking out the fresh tail." She had leaned in to say that last part and smirked at him walking away after words confident he was watching her walk away. Lila knew it was dangerous to flirt with that man but she couldn't help it, something in his green eyes just pulled her to him.

Later that night at the party Lila and Liam showed up. Liam went straight to Aria and enfolded her in his arms kissing her temple. Lila had asked him to give her a few minutes alone to see what Alison would do to try and get her to run away. Sure enough it wasn't long before she walked up with Noel by her side a wide smile on his face. Lila arched her eyebrow over her lilac eyes. Alison had that 'I'm going to get you' smirk on her face.

"Noel here tells me you know how to sing, and play. Well see our entertainment for tonight didn't show, and while one of Jason's friends agreed to DJ he can't get here for a while. How about you do me a solid, for Aria and go up and sing for all of us." Alison smiled thinking that the girl, who hadn't really performed in front of a large crowd ever according to her ex would run away instead of playing in front of her classmates and the older boys.

"Sure I've got my guitar in the car, Liam can play too and I know he has his band friends here." Lila waved to her brother and walked to the car. She was wearing the white baby doll dress with a pair of black wedge heels and a black leather jacket her curly hair up with some falling around her face. She winked at Alison as she got up on the make shift stage. Liam was at the microphone and he smiled at his sister.

"So apparently you all need a band to dance to till your dj gets here to spin some tunes. So with a special vocal appearance by my very own, very talented twin sister, we are Outcast Elements." Liam moved back letting his sister get to the microphone. She started to play and for an hour and a half the party loved them. Alison was sitting in the corner pouting in an angry manner.

"Okay, one more song then the Dj gets to come up and do his thing and I can come mingle with the rest of you and my brother can spend some time with his girlfriend. This song is called 'It Could Be You', I just finished it today with some inspiration from a party goer tonight. Thanks for making me blush." Lila smiled finding green eyes as Jason smiled back knowing who she was talking about. Everyone started dancing as she started to play the song but Jason just listened to what the words said.

"You and me, all alone  
It's too late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, yeah they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watch my frustrations grow

_[Chorus]_  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go too far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance

_[Chorus]_  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If you're getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream

_[Chorus]_  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight."

Lila left the stage to an uproar from all the party goers even the older collage aged ones that Jason had invited. Seeing Mona head over to Hanna, who was over by Alison Lia walked as fast as she could hearing the blond ridiculing the rather dorky brunette girl who was Hanna's friend. She inserted herself as Alison went to push Mona putting herself between the queen bee and the geek. Lila almost fell but felt someone catch her and looked behind her long enough to see Jason stepping away from her.

"Is there a reason Mona can't be here. She is going into eighth grade too, and if I remember correctly I did hear you telling Hanna to go ahead and invite her. Get off your high fucking horse DiLaurentis. This might be your party but you are not that cool, for once be nice for one whole night. I dare you…" Lila's lilac eyes flashed as she stood toe to toe with Alison who cracked a smile and walked away. The dj then started to play a song. 'Connect The Dots' by The Spill Canvas came on and Jason came up to her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the dance floor. Lila saw Alison watching them and let Jason pull her closer just to get on the blond girls nerves.

"You look, well older than you are tonight in that dress Lila O'Connell. I am not the only guy my age who wants to dance with you, but I'm not sure I want to share you." Jason whispered in her ear as she wrapped one arm around his neck and let him take her free hand. J let his own free hand travel down till it was resting right above her rear and smiled at her.

"You can't be surprised that I think you are absolutely drop dead gorgeous, and this dress, your legs…" Jason pulled away only to give her a once over then pull her closer. Lila laughed softly shaking her head a little letting him lead the slow dance. When 'Tonight I'm Lovin' You' came on his arms fell to her waist and they started to dance faster. Lila turned around and danced back to front, having Noel as a boyfriend had helped her learn how to dance with a guy in a way that was a mixture of innocent and erotic and right now she was using that to her advantage.

Jason danced with Lila the rest of the night. He was glad she wasn't afraid to piss his sister off, mainly he was glad the girl could dance and she could. She was so close all the time that he was about to lose his mind when the party wrapped up. Jason had been smoking during dance breaks and wasn't thinking straight when he walked her out of the party. Liam had left with Aria some time before and Alison was ignoring him and her unwanted guest. Though he felt that his sister would keep this girl close after tonight.

Lila let Jason walk her out and started to walk home. It was a long walk and Jason was quiet by her side until they got to a corner park with a gazebo. She went over to the gazebo just to sit on the bench and look at the stars for a while. Jason sat down next to her and she felt his hand on her thigh. She wasn't sure what he was doing but when his hand went behind her neck and he pulled her into a kiss she didn't struggle. Hell, Jason DiLaurentis was kissing her, and doing a damn fine job of it as well.

Jason wasn't sure how long they sat there making out, eventually he pulled Lila onto his lap, and they were hidden by the shadows all around the gazebo, far enough away from the street that the streetlights didn't reach them. It was when Jason's hands started to sneak their way into her panties that the girl stopped and pushed away breathing heavy.

"What, are we doing…" Lila asked her breathing was uneven and labored her whole body was warm and she could feel the wetness between her legs where Jason had been just about to touch her. Jason stood and pulled her into another kiss and she just kissed him back yet again. Lia wasn't sure where her mind was but part of her knew this wasn't a good idea. And she also knew Jason was high as a kite and possibly drunk as fuck as well. She pushed away one last time, and used all the will in her mind to do that.

"Jason," Lila sighed looking into his green eyes damn she didn't know why he had to be so damned good looking. It's not like she was virgin, Noel and her had gotten down and dirty before she'd left for the summer. Then as soon as she got back she'd seen him all over some other girl and they had broken up.

"Lila, I'm not asking you to date me, damn it's not like we even could but you are…God you've got everything a guy could want and I want it…" Jason stopped shaking his head a little. He ran a hand through his shaggy long blond hair as they stood there. He saw her step closer and felt her kiss him on the cheek. He caught her face in his hands and laid another deep kiss on her and felt her melt against his body. But she pulled away again and stepped back putting distance between them. The distance let in the cold night air and brought him back to his senses somewhat at least.

"You need to go home Jason, I'll see you later." Lila smirked a little and bit her bottom lip as she turned and walked towards her own home. Jason stayed in the shadows and half a block he saw her twin join her as they both walked home. He turned and went home.

Little did the two of them know they did the same thing when they got to their respective homes. Jason went into his bathroom and took a lukewarm shower, Lila had full on icy water spraying over her that night. But both of them where thinking of the other in the shower and neither of them found the showers to be of any help cooling down the memory of what had happened, and what had almost happened.

A few nights after the party Alison had a sleep over with all the girls and invited Lila stating that anyone who could stand up to her in public had balls and she wanted on her side. Lia walked up to the DiLaurentis house with her stomach in her throat as she looked around for Jason. She was sure he hadn't said a thing about what had happened the night of the party, but she was also sure that Alison had a way of finding things out that was scary. Not seeing Jason she went to the back yard where the other girls were in their swim suits, they were going to go to the lake for a night swim, and it looked as if Jason was their chaperone.

Lila was sitting next to the lake watching the other girls swim. Liam was in the water with Aria and the girls but since Lia couldn't swim she stayed on shore. Noel had come as well, they had made up the other day and he had his arm around her. Jason's girlfriend was there as well Cece Drake or something pretentious like that.

Jason was leaning against a tree and watching Lila as he did his older brother duties. It pissed him off for some reason seeing Kahn's arm around her shoulder and the way he was touching her. J wasn't sure why this was making him angry, he had Cece, but she was a bit too much like his sister for him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lila though luckily it was dark enough that no one could see where his eyes where pointed just where his head was pointed. He watched her get up and disengage from Noel before she went over to her brother then walked into the woods behind the lake.

Lila took a deep breath her hand was shaking from the talk her and Noel had just had. He wanted to have sex again, and soon but she just, well after Jason kissing her she just didn't think she could be with Noel again. She wasn't even sure why she took him back he was still cheating on her. Lia shivered as the cold air hit her when she hit a meadow. When she felt someone put a sweater in her arm she turned around and looked right into Jason's eyes that where blindingly bright in the full moon light. Lila pulled Jason's sweater over her head and cuddled into it, as it fell past her bum.

"Thanks J." She said softly covertly taking a sniff of the sweater as it smelled like him. Moving she walked away from him and more into the meadow that she was standing in. She knew kissing rock wasn't far from here, she stayed there sometimes when her brother was at a friends and her step father got handsy. Lila started to hum softly a song she was writing and Jason just walked after her not saying anything. He was completely sober this time and new exactly what he wanted, he wanted to feel what he had the other night. Like if he fell she would catch him, he knew that was absurd because she was tiny compared to him but it was how he felt.

"You look good in my sweater, but I've noticed you are one of those girls who could make a potato sack look amazing. I see you and Noel are back together, is that because you love him, or because you're scared of something else?" Jason had her hand in his and turned her to face him, green eyes stared into lilac ones and all he could think about was the feelings this young girl evoked in him. His head started to dip and she pulled away backing up.

"What do I have to be afraid of Jason? You? You've got that model like amazing girlfriend. I'm thirteen years old, you are twenty. Don't take this as an I don't want you because trust me every time I see you I remember the night at the gazebo and man…" she shook her head a little turning away. Her hands where balling into fists and releasing as she worked through what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. Turning around she had a stubborn determined look to her face. She walked over to Jason and kissed him then pulled away laying her forehead on his chest.

"When I am older, I won't walk away Jason. But right now you have Cece and I have Noel, even if both of us are unhappy in our relationships that's our own fault for stepping past that line the other night. I am walking away now though and you don't know how hard that is for me. I am walking away now so you don't get in trouble, so Cece and Noel don't get hurt. I am walking away because I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret being with me. I don't want to be what pushes you even deeper into your addictions." Lila wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him letting how she felt be conveyed through her actions. Then pulled away from him and walked away tears in her eyes as she made her way back to the rest of the group.

Jason threw his fist into a tree. He wanted to shout, to scream and yell for her to come back but he knew she was right. She was too damn young and he was to fucking messed up. Starting something like this at this time in either of their lives was a bad idea. He hung his head standing there for a moment as she walked back getting himself composed. When he walked back he saw her with Noel, seemingly happy and kissing the younger Kahn brother. She was still wearing his sweater and he could tell it was an act even if no one else could. No one seemed to notice how long they'd been gone except for her brother and he just nodded to the boy, who was already as big as he was, as he sat down as far away from Lila as he could. Jason had never been a patient person, not good at waiting for something he wanted but he would wait for her. When the time was right he would take her up on her offer not to walk away.

Lila had the hood up on the sweater that Jason had given her, and she was keeping it. It was her tether to him. Her reminder that she would go walk up to him one day and be ready for anything he wanted to offer her. She sat there laughing around the camp fire with the others all the while her heart was hurting. Liam came and sat next to her pulling her close and kissing her on the temple. And she relaxed into his arms instead of Noels, her twin was the only person other than Jason that saw how bad she hurt. _'One Day Jason, I'll kiss you and not walk away, one day you'll learn what love can really be, and I'll be the one to teach you.'_ She thought silently to herself.


	2. Desperately

Desperately

**Note this chapter of the one shots does start out with the flashback in chapter two of the Story 'The Fifth Little Liar'. With a few bits of editing and what not thrown in. ~Doshielee**

Lila was sitting on the kissing rock tossing small stones into the lake. It was past midnight but she had to get out of the house. Her step-dad had been in a drunken rage, her brother died right before their fourteenth birthday. So other than her friends it got over looked. Five months she'd been fourteen and it didn't feel any different, it felt worse. Not having her twin knowing he'd taken his own life right before. They're dad drove him to do it, beating him and trying to beat her. Now there was just her. She heard a noise turning around saw Jason standing there looking at her.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night kid." he asked coming to sit with her. He threw rocks in the lake as well smiling at her a little. Jason wasn't high yet but he had come here hoping to get high. He didn't think he'd find Lila sitting here all alone, with her brother dying and all he figured she'd be surrounded by her friends all the time.

"Jason I'm more of an adult than you are. I could graduate today if I wanted, but I want to stay with my friends." She said rolling her eyes and giving a bitter laugh then turning away trying to ignore him. It wasn't working, they spent a year trying to run away from the magnetic pull between them. Summer had started again. The cool air of early summer late spring still clung to the midnight hours however.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lila said to Jason. Jason looked at her and arched his eyebrow and then pulled a joint from his back pocket and lit it up he didn't get far though as she grabbed the joint and tossed it into the lake. She smacked him across the face and went digging in his pockets. Sure enough she found more joints, papers and pot she took it all and threw it in the lake coming back and glaring at him

"Are you a true and complete idiot? My brother died of a drug overdose six months ago. You've been a space case but never an insensitive ass-hat." Jason sat there blinking for a moment watching Lila, who not only acted like an adult but looked and spoke like one as well. He was reminded of the day they met. Then being here the night she told him she had to walk away from the fire that was burning between them.

"Hey Lila I'm sorry, I won't do it again. You obviously came here to think and I ruined that." Jason said stopping her by grabbing her arm and turning her around to look at him. Lila made a noise and tried to pull her arm away but just pulled him close. She was pressed against his chest and looking up into his green eyes. His hand went up to cup her face softly his longish hair falling in his face as he looked down at her.

"No I came to camp out." She said pointing to her tent not far away. Jason was looking down into oddly colored eyes that where the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. His hands fell down to her hips and he dipped his head kissing her. Lila wasn't sure what she was doing. It was dangerous she knew but she kissed him back her arms going around his neck. This was the first time she'd really felt alive since Liam died. Jason had tried reaching out to her so many times but she'd pushed him away. Just like she had all her friends except Aria, who as the only one feeling anything close to the pain she was feeling. Jason bent his knees and his arms flexed as he picked her up, Lia's legs went around his waist of their own accord as they kissed.

Jason took her to the tent, it was huge one of the family sized ones, and she had a king sized air mattress in the tent as well. Lila pulled him onto the bed when he hesitated and kissed him deeply running her fingers into his hair. Jason's hands slipped up her shirt and she moaned softly arching into the rough strong hands of her friends brother. Lila didn't let that thought stop her not now. Not when she wanted so desperately to be with him finally. She knew he was still with Cece but she just didn't care, how could she when he was touching her like he was. When he'd made it clear the few times they'd bumped into each other alone over the past year that he wasn't going to give up on getting her.

"Lila, is this really what you want. Me and you in a tent on an air mattress. My whole family is gone for the next couple of weeks, they went to the Bahamas on vacation. I didn't want to go… Let me take you to my home Lili." Lila was surprised by the nickname he gave her, that and kid, she kissed him one last time then nodded her head grabbing her stuff. Jason led her out of the tent then took her home.

Walking inside Jason's room made her all bouncy on the inside. She was getting to see a place that even Alison was banned from. Hell Lila didn't even think that Jason's parents came here, or Cece for that matter. Just his creepy friends Ian and Garret. Lia took a few moments and just looked around at the odds and ends around the room then she felt Jason spin her around.

It wasn't some slow tender love making that happened. They both selfishly took whatever the other would give and gave all they could but it wasn't something sweet or caring. Jason pushed her against a clear wall and kissed her hard and passionately his fingers digging into her hips as he held her against the wall kissing her. Lila moaned softly and when they broke away they were both out of breath. Lila bit her bottom lip as Jason undid her shirt and tossed it off of her away from them. Then his fingers trailed down her collar bone down lightly caressing her breasts tickling down her stomach making a path to her jean shorts. Undoing the snap button and ripping the zipper down he stepped away only to let her get out of them.

Lila was much less kind to his clothes she hadn't noticed until then that he'd turned on music. But she only registered that in the back of her mind as she tore his short off of him and threw the rags away. She smiled figuring out what long nails where for, she'd only started taking care of them in a girly manner that past year. Lifting herself on her tip toes she claimed his lips in a kiss as she took his pants off reveling boxer briefs. Pulling away from the kiss she took a split second to marvel in his beauty before he had her shoved against the wall again, there bodies meshed together, his erection was hard against her stomach as they kissed and he took off her bra and ripped away her frilly lacey underwear.

Seeing her in sexy lingerie had made Jason want her even more than he did since the night of the party. But then he'd remembered that the sexy underwear was in the way of him getting to his true goal, her. Seeing her naked was something he wasn't truly prepared for. Jason's jaw dropped to the floor as he blinked a few times. Lifting her up he tossed her on his bed and was something in his stomach flipped when she laughed.

Lila got up and pulled him onto the bed with her and she moaned when his hands ran over her body. Lifting up a little he took his underwear off, his hand went between her legs to find she was already wet. Jason kissed her deeply as he thrust into her hard and fast. He continued to move his hands rubbing as her nails scratched down his back. Jason groaned and Lila screamed as their climaxes hit them at the same time. Jason fell over on his side and Lila lay there sucking in breath. Jason turned over on his side letting one hand run over Lila's naked body.

"I can't believe I actually waited a year for that. I should have gone for it a lot sooner." Lila laughed softly kissing him on the lips slowly. Jason kissed her back and groaned when his phone rang. Their foreheads came together and he grabbed his phone. His face fell a little seeing the number.

"Cece, hey. No listen, no I meant what I said, listen you can think we're still together all you want. It doesn't make it true." Jason hung up the phone and wiped his hand over his face. Lila had gone somewhere and he grabbed a pair of shorts and went looking for her. He found her in the shower. She yelped when he got into the shower with her and he heard her laugh again for the first time in months.

"You should laugh more often, you are so much more beautiful when you smile Lili." Jason kissed her neck as his hands caressed over her curves. She turned around and lifted her head kissing him teasingly before washing her body off and then moving so he could do the same. Lila took the time to really look at him, his body was amazing, his hair was gorgeous, he had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen and when he smiled it was like he was erasing the rest of the world.

Jason smiled just letting her look, hell the last person she'd been with was that teenage ego-fest who probably didn't really know how to do anything with a girl like Lila. Getting out of the shower she dried off going to get her clothes. However her shirt was completely ruined so she turned around. J just threw her one of his and she put it on easily. He heard her stomach grumble and he laughed pulling her close.

"Lila, you need to eat something, guess I tuckered you out." Jason smiled as Lila giggled at him. They both walked downstairs and he made her something to eat. Lila arched her eyebrow at Jason as he handed her a plate and a soda. It was weird how comfortable they were together, but then again the first day they'd met had almost been one hell of a night like tonight.

"J you haven't even begun to wear me out DiLaurentis, and you are a pretty decent cook." Lila said sliding onto one of the barstools as she dug into the tuna salad sandwich he'd made. For the first time since reading her twins suicide letter she wasn't feeling an impossible amount of pain. Jason took her hand and sat on the couch pulling her close and they watched a movie until she fell asleep.

Lila woke up, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and had an arm around her holding her close. Her first thought was that Noel was there but Noel didn't smell like Lemon grass and Sandalwood. Turning around and seeing sandy blond hair she sighed as it all came back to her. She'd fallen asleep after the movie then woke up and they did it all over again and again. It was like Jason was dead set on proving that he was better than Noel. Which he had done way before they ever had sex.

Getting up she stretched and Jason Finally got a good look at her in the light. She was taking off the now dirty shirt to find a clean one and he saw a myriad of bruises on her back. He jumped off the bed and stopped her from moving. At first look he'd thought instantly that he'd done all the damage on her back but it just wasn't possible. She hissed when he put too much pressure on one of the bruises that covered nearly the whole bottom half of her left shoulder-blade.

"Who did this? Liam would freak if he knew that you were getting beat like this." Lila flinched away from his touch and shrugged a shirt on. Jason noticed the look on her face, the 'I've got secrets and I know how to keep them' look. He'd seen it so many times in his sister's friends but this one was slightly different, it told him that she hadn't shared this particular secret with his sister or any of her friends. He had a pair of basketball shorts on and sat on the bed pulling her down with him.

Lila could tell that Jason wasn't going to let this drop. She saw it in his eyes, on his face. Sitting down with him on the bed she took a deep breath. Lia took time to straighten up her thoughts to categorize them, she had to figure out how much she would tell Jason. Too much and he'd put her in danger too little and he might think she was lying about everything. Jason just gave her time figuring she was gathering the voice to tell him what was happening.

"Christian Emilio is not my father. Not biologically anyway. He married my mother not long after my father Landon Grayson O'Connell died in a car crash, it was the one on Cleary Bridge. My father died before me and Liam were born, but he had picked out our names. Anyway not long after my mom met and fell in love with Christian, My stepfather. Then four years after she had me and Liam she died, she had Osteosarcoma I remember only that she was in so much pain for so long. I was four when late one night she died in the hospital holding me and Liam's hands. She passed away in her sleep the pain was finally over." Lila took a breath she had to tell the full back story for him to understand why she had ended up with her step father who had no blood ties and not someone from her father or mothers families.

"My mother was an only child, my father has a sister but she lived in London at the time. Christian argued in court that taking me and Liam away from our friends and who we considered our family here would be bad for us. That the best thing was for him to keep us here. Well after a year, it started when we were five. He started to beat me whenever I did something wrong. Liam threw himself in between us all the time. He'd shove me in our room and tell me to lock the door. Or he'd lock me in our room after Christian made sure that it only locked from the outside. He'd let himself get beat time after time to protect me. But he's gone now, can't protect me." Lila let out a breath and looked Jason in the eyes.

Jason sat there taking all the information in that she had given him. He could tell that she hadn't even told Aria or Spencer any of this. He saw her hands shaking and Jason moved instinctively pulling her into his lap and just holding her. Jason hadn't really ever been the type of guy who just held girls but he could tell it was what Lila needed just then so he gave it to her. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but a loud banging on the front door of his family home brought them out of their own word and back into Reality. Jason threw a pair of jeans on and watched Lila' throw her own on then they both went downstairs.

"All right, I'm coming Fuck, think you could knock a little harder…" Jason called walking over to the front door, he opened it only enough to see Cece standing out on his front porch. The door was blocking Cece's view of Lila but she shoved her way in and turned her eyes locking on the young girl. Luckily Lila was good at lying, like all of her friends she just tended to do it for different reasons. She had smudged her mascara and was holding her arm to her chest.

"What the fuck is this Jason, you're screwing some kid?" Cece went over to Lila and pushed her into the wall behind her roughly. Then smacked her across the face. Lila shook her head wildly. Backing away acting like she was terribly afraid even though she knew she could take the blond Barbie wannabe.

"No, no, I came over here to get away from my stepfather. I swear he isn't screwing me. My stepdad was beating me. I knew Alison and her family where supposed to be gone so I lifted her house key in case I needed a place to crash when Christian got drunk and mean." Cece sneered at her like she didn't believe her, so Lila turned around and lifted her shirt, Jason hadn't seen her put her bra back on but she had it on under his t shirt. Cece saw the bruises and backed away from the girl. Jason walked over to Lila and put her shirt down then stood in front of her.

"Cece, we are done, I can't believe you would hurt her. She just got the crap beat out of her like she needs someone else hitting on her." Jason walked over to Cece and started herding her out of the house. Cece left among her own rapid apologies and when Jason had the door shut he waited until she'd driven off before turning to Lila his eyebrow arched and a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"Jason we both know if anyone finds out we're together, or just having sex even all hell will break loose. Think about what Alison would do to her 19 year old brother if she found out he was or had slept with her 14 year old friend?" Lila was standing against the wall putting her hair up so it was out of her face then nibbled on her bottom lip. She didn't want whatever it was they were dong to end she knew that much. Lila took the time to think while she walked to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

"We have to have rules. The first one being, you have to go back with Cece. Your sister can't know we're together or sleeping together or whatever. So if this continues we need things that will cover the fact we're together. Alison would have you thrown in jail so fast if she found out." Lila turned around to see Jason nodding his head as he came into the kitchen pulling a shirt over his naked chest.

Jason didn't like what she was saying but he knew she was only telling the truth. But he also knew they had three weeks where her friends wouldn't be around to be with only each other before they had to start with the charade. J walked into the kitchen and helped her cook some breakfast then picked up his cell phone when it rang. It was Garrett him and Ian wanted Jason to come to a party that night.

"Nah man I can't. Got things to do here before the family gets home. No but my dad said if I didn't do it he'd kick my ass out. No I have to paint Alison's room for her." Jason grunted that was the truth and it was lame as hell that his sister had their parents so wrapped. He listened for a few minutes then made a noise into the phone before hanging up and turning it off. If his family needed to call him they'd call the house phone not his cell.

"You have seriously creepy friends I hope you understand that. I'll help you paint Ali's room. It's seriously unfair that she has her parents make you do it. She is seriously spoiled beyond belief. Plus I like painting." Lila said handing him an omelet he looked down at the food and then at the young woman before him. It hit him that this girl was probably the most mature of the group. She took care of herself, and before that she and Liam took care of each other. Jason rubbed his eyes not used to being sober for this long stretch of time. He wouldn't use in front of her though, not pot not alcohol not anything.

"They aren't that bad they are just a couple of horny freaks. You have room to talk you are friends with Alison. For whatever reason you choose to be in her little click which is just rather sick in my mind being as she's prone to blackmailing her friends and using them like pawns in a chess game." Jason said softly as they ate. He watched Lila silently for a while and smiled when he saw that she ate well unlike most girls her age. She wasn't a size 0 if he had to guess he'd say she was at least a size 8 or 10 but she didn't seem to care. Jason saw that she owned her curves, she never let Alison make her feel less and she always tried to support Hanna with her weight issues. Lila shrugged her shoulders and then made a noise in the back of her throat.

"The girls need someone they can trust to support them, not back handedly cut them down. And your sister, she's just as fucked up as you thanks to your parents. She needs someone who see's past the ice queen persona she puts on and call her on her bullshit. Alison does what she does to stay the center of attention, she wasn't going to go away this summer until Liam died, and she literally hated the other girls always talking about me, wanting to come help me. So she took them all with her on her family vacation." Lila washed her plate and cup when she was finished putting them in the strainer she didn't seem to mind that all her friends had just abandoned her in her time of need. At least that's how Jason saw it and he said so as well.

"I find it kind of odd that they all left you here on your own after what happened. It's actually kind of mean and bitchy." Jason hadn't thought of the other girls like that before now. But Lila glared at him and he could tell she wanted to hit him but she didn't. It was odd to him that he was only now picking up on her dislike of violence but he figured if someone was getting beat they'd have one of two reactions. Hate violence, or lash out with it.

"I told them all to go, none of them were going to leave but I said I needed my time alone. So loaded question time, what in the hell are we Jason?" Lila looked up, she was nothing if not direct and she knew even if he said he just wanted a fuck buddy she'd agree. A small part of herself hated herself for admitting that but she knew it was the god's honest truth. She wasn't prepared for Jason to walk over to her and kiss her his hands settling on her waist and pulling her close. Lila just kissed him back sighing softly when he pulled away.

"I don't know what we are, but whatever it is I do know I don't want it to end not today." Jason said softly their lips where only millimeters apart when she raised up to kiss him. He figured it was her way of saying she didn't want it to end with today either. Jason wasn't huge on labels but he hadn't been lying, he wasn't sure he knew what they were. Other than highly illegal but he wasn't shy to dipping his toes in the against the law pool.

The day her friends got back came slowly which Lila was thankful for. She got to spend three whole weeks alone with Jason. They talked a lot got to know each on a deeper level than just sex. In the last three weeks she'd told him things she'd swore she'd never tell anyone. Lila was amazed she had any secrets left. But a few of her secrets would ruin her world if they ever got out.

Lila made her way to Ali's house and when she was encompassed by five girls wondering how she was and hugging her she was completely taken aback. She could see Jason in his bedroom window watching and she smiled hugging all the girls back. Lila was sure Jason was the only one who saw her flinch a little if one of the girls hugged her too tight.

"I'm fine I swear, the time alone did me good. No I haven't forgotten Liam is gone but something happened. I guess I came to the conclusion that even if he is gone, and I will miss him every single day for the rest of my life he made sure I wasn't left alone here." Lila wasn't ashamed of the little white lie she told the others. She knew very well that it had been her time with Jason that had healed her shattered soul.

"Don't look now guys but my brother is totally creeping on us." Alison picked up a rock and tossed it at his window yelling at him to use his magazines instead of her friends. Lila saw the anger on Jason's face but just smiled behind all the other girls. She knew Jason saw her smile when he just backed away from the window. Lila didn't know how they were going to do this, talking about how they would make this work was way different from making it work. Especially with one Alison DiLaurentis around, who could sniff out secretes like a damn blood hound. But Jason's voice kept echoing through her head and his words from last night held her resolve firm. Remembering them in the moment of Ali heckling him made her want to run up and throw her arms around him. She closed her eyes and let the words wash over her mind.

_"I don't know how, and I'm not sure I care why Lila, but I love you and I thought you should know that before my sister and the rest of your friends come back tomorrow, I love you desperately "_ Lila blushed as the words touched her heart again then she opened her eyes and was pulled in the back yard with her friends, secure in the fact the man she loved, who swore to loving her was watching over her.


End file.
